The Man in the Pictures
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Danny's son learns the story of his father.


My parents would express a look of sadness when I asked about the man in the pictures they had in the house that was taken when they were younger. They told me he was a pilot who died in the war saving my father's life, and that I had been named after him. But I knew there had to be more.

Why would there be such a loss tone of voice when Danny Walker was mentioned? Clearly he'd known my parents before or during the war. What was the connection?

I didn't push it too much. But I never knew the real story of Danny Walker until I was an adult when my seven year old daughter Emily asked my father to tell her about the war.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you know many who died in the war?" Emily asked.

"Emily." I said sternly.

"It's alright son. You might as well know too." My father said.

I came over and sat down next to them.

"Yes Emily, I knew many who died. Both Americans and British soldiers. For I fought for both armies."'

"Both?" Emily asked.

"Yes, before America joined the war I went to England to help them. But what I'm going to say happened long before that."

Then my mother came in as my father watched her. I knew this would be difficult to hear. He began.

"Back in Tennessee as a young boy I struggled with making friends. I was poor and my father left us and my mother often couldn't take care of me. But even still out of my bad upbringing, I found a silver lining. He became more than my best friend, he became my brother. His name was Danny Walker."

My father looked at me, then Emily. "In fact your daddy here was named after him."

"Really?" Emily asked in interest.

My father nodded and smiled.

"Danny had a difficult childhood as well, that was one reason for our bonding so well. Another was we loved flying.

As we got older we joined the army to become fighter pilots. That is where we met your grandma. For me it was love at first sight. She was a sight to behold, still is.

My eyesight wasn't the greatest and your grandmother was a nurse, she felt sorry for me or something and passed me.

A little while later I volunteered to join the British army in the war in Europe. Danny was a quiet shy guy, not very confident about himself, unless he was in a plane. So I told him I'd been assigned to go.

I told your grandmother the truth. I couldn't tell Danny. I knew he'd try to talk me out of going. But I felt in my heart I had to go. I told Danny if anything should happen to me, he'd be the one to tell your grandmother.

I'd been in Europe for a while but soon hoped to get leave and return home. But my plane was shot down and I was reported as dead. No one knew I was alive, and it was a while before I could send word I was alive.

The night I returned to Pearl Harbor your grandmother revealed something that would change everything. I didn't have a chance to be upset for the next day came the attack on Pearl Harbor. Then everything changed again.

Danny and I were asked to go on a secret mission. After of which your grandmother told me something else."

My father stopped a moment and took my mother's hand.

"Even though she loved me, she was going to give her heart to someone else, the father of her baby…Danny Walker. Danny was not to know, he was to only complete the mission and return home.

All my anger toward Danny vanished. I wanted what was best and knew Danny would be a wonderful father and husband."

By now I'd put it together and I felt ill. I'd lived a lie my whole life. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a bit angry myself.

"Because you are our son and we love you." My father said.

"Tell daddy what?" Emily questioned.

No one answered her and my father went on with the story.

"While on the mission things didn't go to all that was planned. Danny, I and a few others were almost captured by the enemy in Japan. Danny ended up saving me; right before I was to be shot Danny stepped in the way and was shot twice in the chest.

I got to him as fast I could and I begged him to live. I pleaded; I even told him that he was going to be a father. With his last breath he told me that I was to be the father of his child.

I felt I had failed your mother and grandmother when I returned with Danny in a casket. Losing Danny was the hardest thing I've ever been through. I never loved any guy like I loved Danny. My love for him was love of friendship and family. He was the best friend that I've ever had. And that is a bond that lasts forever, even beyond death.

Danny, when you were born your mother was the one who wanted to name you Danny, and for me there has been no better tribute to him than you."

"So you're not my grandpa?" Emily asked.

I smiled. "No Emily, he is. You just have two grandfathers. One gave his life for the other, and both are true heroes."

I understood now why the man in the pictures brought such sadness. But he also brought such joy and love.

End.


End file.
